Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and a participant of the Disneyland Killing Game of DV2. His title is the Ultimate Thief. However, it was revealed during the body discovery of Chapter 4 that his true title was the Ultimate Assassin and his real name was actually Rowan Blackmore. Background Life was never easy for a boy simply known as Rowan. Having to live his childhood as an orphan out in the streets out in the countryside of a small village after his father's death, no one wanted to be near him. They thought of him as a problem child that would bring anyone near him nothing but misfortune. He stayed in the streets only to steal from the townsfolk to survive. that was until about 8 years old he met Sir Dan Blackmore, a highly respected soldier in the English military that had been appointed as a knight. After getting to meet and gotten to know Rowan, he was offered a place to stay and call his own with a family. Rowan was unsure but decided to give it a try, thus leading him to be brought to London to meet two other members of this makeshift family and given Dan's surname. Unfortunately, Rowan never felt his childhood get exactly better and felt like misfortune followed him. He was the subject of isolation by other students in his primary and secondary schooling and often got into arguments and even a few fights with other students when things got too much with them talking poorly of him and throwing insults about his background. His knack for stealing never wavered, though the motive did. His constant learning about how one gets money and social classes only motivated him to seek out those who belittled lower classes by stealing from them and giving back to the people. He did all this while his family was completely unaware of it. However, things started going south during his last few years of secondary schooling. Between his school problems and stealing, he was getting more reckless even for someone who constantly made sure his nights of theft were foolproof. Unfortunately it wasn't the case when one night he set up an elaborate trap that he didn't test well enough, leading up instead of the person he was after to get knocked unconscious or entrapped, ended up with their murder. It left Rowan completely shocked and horrified that he quickly left the scene not even thinking about what he wanted to steal anymore, only ingraining the image of the freak accident in his mind. Unfortunately this would not be the last of the freak accidents that occurred with similar incidents like it soon to follow. It got many talking, especially police and news outlets of someone targeting higher end folks across the capital. It resulted in Rowan to stop completely, feeling fearful if he would actually get caught, but also made him feel immense guilt when killing anybody was far from his intentions and morals especially when he quietly looked up to his adopted father. He thought things would blow over leaving the trail cold by not doing anything. After all, why would police suspect a misguided 14 year old kid? Well it was quiet...till one day he while he was out, he was pulled aside by a scout of the one and only Hope's Peak Academy. He was invited to attend the prestigious academy all the way in Japan which definitely caught his attention but...he couldn't understand why exactly he was invited. Not like his schooling and studies were anything above average. Nevertheless, he consulted with Dan for a while on what he should do, eventually accepting the offer to go attend. It seemed like misfortune followed him yet again when he got there only for recruiters to finally tell him he was accepted because of the murders he caused months back and how remained hidden from being found out despite all the attention, labeling him as an assassin. Rowan being surprised was an understatement. He almost immediately declined the offer to attend last minute but the thoughts of his family or anyone else finding out about any of it left him in fear of declining, leaving him no choice but to attend HPA. Pre-Vacation It was plain easy to see that Rowan wasn't fond of attending HPA after the recruitment and being given the title of Ultimate Assassin. The only thing that convinced him to have any toleration in staying here was meeting the Headmaster, herself. After hearing Rowan's troubles about being in the academy, she offered her office as a place for Rowan to come into if he needed time away from everyone and or needed someone to talk to about things. However, this didn't stop Rowan from covering up things about himself, practically carving out a new identity out of fear of backlash of his new classmates or anyone from school--it wouldn't be surprising that he decided to introduce himself as Robin Hood, the Ultimate Thief, taking on the identity of the famous thief of legend from his home country. It didn't feel like if made for a solution as he felt anxious of anyone being judgmental over his title. This caused for him in the beginning to skip classes for a good while, not wanted to hear people talk about him. It only worsen his motivation and all, leading to his use of smoking as a form of a coping method from his thoughts about his situation. It wasn't until one day during his time relaxing in of the more secluded courtyards of the school that he got to personally meet and talk to a certain someone. It allowed for him to decide to try attending class again and led up to becoming close to his classmates. Robin was a fairly strange persona compared to who Rowan was. He more often than not stayed holed up in his dorm chatting to his classmates through their chatroom and did a lot of his usual antics online. His thievery actually continued from this, mainly from trying to keep together the image of his fake title. His stealing from high class business men somehow resulted in him taking up selling anything he stole online, even to his classmates. He made sure to keep his online information all anonymous and secretive so no one can find evidence of it. While he was most of the time an observer among his classmates, he didn't mind every once and a while joining in on their antics, letting himself to actually grow bonds with other people. Killing Game Robin was definitely one of the more skeptical ones during the announcement of the killing game, to the point of wondering if it was all a joke. He was rather closed off still from many others there in the park along with him. While he was still doubtful about it, the first motive had taken toll on him, though in a more humiliating way, unfortunately for him. However, reality hit him upon hearing of Rocky being the first victim. After the trial and all, it seemed to led him to become more distant and using smoking to cope from it, though hardly did any good if his change to his original speech pattern when growing up was any indication. The more time went, the more he gotten to know and stick with Rei. He got to know more about him and in a sense started to feel things were a bit more manageable when he was by his side even if the more killings happened, the harder it was becoming for Robin to cope with loss of each person. It eventually lead to him staying by Rei's side no matter what, but also got said man to see the worst of Robin's coping to everything. After the trial over Alyssa's murder, all Robin could feel was anger over everything that had happen so far in the killing game and for them all to be forced into all of this. It resulted in Robin injuring his left hand by breaking a mirror which Rei caught to quickly and called for Caelum's assistance to do his best with helping Robin, though along with a good scolding for his idiotic actions. During Chapter Four, Robin decided to stay by Rei's side no matter what, especially due to his injured hand. However, he couldn't help but be more cautious about things whenever he was out of the castle, resulting for him to constantly take his daggers with him wherever they went as protection or something more. Unfortunately none of it mattered when he soon fell victim at the hands of Cuphead due to the latter tampering with a waterslide during Robin and Rei's walk at the waterpark. The slide started falling apart after Cuphead had pushed him into it. Noticing it, Robin took immediate action by pushing Rei out of the way, leaving for Robin to let himself get crushed by the slide as a last attempt to save Rei's life. Trivia * While Robin did have basically knowledge in computers growing up, it wasn't till after getting close with his classmates at HPA, the he learned extensively from Ryo in trying to cover his tracks during his online selling and making deals with him to gain information for whoever he wanted to target next to steal from. * Robin always seemed to have a soft spot for animals, specifically birds. During his time in HPA he had a small blue jay as a pet. * While not touched extensively on in itself, Robin always seemed to somehow give majority of his class nicknames during his time at HPA. * Before accepting the invitation in attending HPA, Rowan's hair used to be dyed black during his last few years in secondary school. * The name Rowan stems from a Gaelic background meaning red. It also refers to the rowan tree. * Along with one photograph that was given to him during the chapter four motive that revealed his younger siblings, the second picture showed four people, two being him and Rei and not recognizing the other two. It's eventually revealed that the other two are his other best friend and his boyfriend. Gallery robin.png|ID Photo Robin_custom_sprite.png|Robin's sprite Robin_preDV.jpg|preDV Robin before hpa.jpg|Robin before attending HPA Category:Despairing Vacation 2 (DV2) Category:Victims Category:DV2 Characters Category:DV2 Victims